


Radiant

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Kris wants to share something with Janet.





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: AU. Takes place in the universe established in _The Prophecy_ , so post Heroes (s07e17-18).  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to B.W., J.G., MGM and Gekko. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made. Kris Fraiser is mine.  
> A/N1: Written for fluffbingo, prompt: _sunrise_ and 100prompts table1/prompt 27: writer's choice ( _fireplace_ ).  
> A/N2: Special thanks to my beta quiethearted!

Janet and I rented a cabin on the lake for our long weekend—without telling anyone else where we were going. Janet had said it was the best way to ensure we would not be interrupted by the likes of SG-1. I was just happy for some time away from work with Janet.

It was rather late when we arrived, so we turned in right away. However, I woke up very early—before the sun even rose. After going to the restroom, I went out to the living room and gazed out the glass wall facing the lake. The sky was just starting to lighten a shade from the dark of night. There was a chill in the air, so I started a fire in the fireplace.

As I put some water on to boil in the kitchen, I was struck with an idea. I retrieved the two blankets from the back of the couch, one of which I spread out on the thick area rug in front of the fireplace. I then grabbed a couple of cushions and some of the pillows, leaning them against the heavy ottoman, facing the glass wall. Going back into the kitchen, I made two mugs of hot, spiced cider. I put the mugs on the coffee table and closed the drapes.

I went back into the bedroom and sat on the Janet's side of the bed. "Janet?"

She jerked awake. "Are you okay?" she asked, sleepy, but concerned.

I smiled. "I'm fine. I just want to show you something." I widened our bond so she could sense my mood.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure. But I'd like to share something with you. Are you up for it?"

"Okay." She sat up. "I need a trip to the bathroom first."

I moved out of her way and she went into the bathroom. "Okay, what did you want to show me?" she asked when she came back out of the bathroom.

I surprised her by scooping her up in my arms and carrying her out to the living room.

"Kris!"

I simply chuckled as I set her down on the blanket in front of the fireplace.

"You're crazy! You know that?"

I laughed. "Wait right here." I went over to the glass wall and opened the drapes, then rejoined Janet on the blanket.

Rubbing her arms, Janet said, "It's a little chilly."

"I know." I grabbed the second blanket and tossed it over our legs, pulling it up as I leaned back into the cushions. I slipped my left arm around Janet and tucked her into my shoulder. "That's why I started the fire, have the blanket ready, and have a hot cider waiting for you," I said, picking up a mug and handing it to her.

Janet took a sip of the cider and snuggled even closer against me. "So what did you want to show me?"

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "That." I pointed to the sky.

We watched as the sky changed colors with the dawning of a new day. The colors were completely undiluted by the lights of the city. They were so vibrant and pure as they changed with the coming of the rising sun. Finally the sun itself began to make its way over the mountain ridge to the side. The colors faded to a bright blue and were chased across the sky as the sun continued to rise.

I set my mug on the coffee table. "So what do you think? Worth getting up for?"

"Absolutely beautiful," she said reverently. Her smile was as radiant as the sunrise we'd just witnessed.

"For that smile, I know it was worth it for me."

Janet gently caressed my cheek. Slipping her hand to the back of my head, she pulled me in for a gentle, heart-felt kiss that stole my breath away. I was smiling as we parted.

"As beautiful as the sunrise is, Kris, can we go back bed?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Of course, love."

FIN


End file.
